RP Basics
1. This site will not be directly related to the JvS application on Facebook. That being said, you can bring over everything to here as it was there and continue on with your character. But you are not obligated to. Since this is a separate entity, everyone gets a clean slate. So this can be a fresh start for everyone who doesn’t like what happened to their character. Groups can start fresh, feel free to change your backstory to fit this place. You can have as many accounts as you want for all your characters and each one does not require a new e-mail address to register. 2. No Canon usernames are allowed. 3. No obviously non-canon usernames that are taken from another source are allowed. (Ex – Skittle or Edward Cullen. A skittle is obviously not canon to the star wars universe. Edward Cullen is a vampire in the Twilight Series and also obviously not allowed) 4. No one owns any of the planets. There can be planetary governments and factions, however people can’t just park on a board and restrict another player’s access, within reason. There is no losing a planet to abandonment. There is no need to post a defense fleet. 5. There will be fleet restrictions for personal, order and faction fleets as well as government fleets. Personal fleets will not be permitted. I will allow a maximum of three personal ships. Planet fleets will be the smallest, next would be faction fleets and then Order fleets (Jedi Order, Sith Empire). All fleets must be a mix of different kinds of vessels that have different purposes. So no fleets of only warships and fighters will be allowed. Also, anything larger than 1600 meters is illegal. There are no Eclipses, no Morpheus Dreadnaughts, no Super Star Destroyers of any kind permitted. * Planetary fleets are decided by all persons having a dwelling on a planet. (That's right, you have to work together people!) Planetary fleets are allowed up to 22 ships including some of each of the following: No more than 2 large warships no larger than 1600 meters, Assault Cruisers, Personnel Transports, Cargo vessels or Freighters, Humanitarian vessels, and in addition, planets can have no Golan Platforms. NO SHIELDS! * Faction Fleets are allowed up to 55 ships including some of each of the following: No more than 5 large warships no larger than 1600 meters, Assault Cruisers, Personnel Transports, Cargo vessels or Freighters, Humanitarian vessels, and Factions can not have Golans. Factions must break their fleet up, as no one person can control all 55 ships. EVER. Those ships must be controlled by different designated people in /SANCTIONED/ fleet battles only. They are not to be used to attack a planet or as an invasion force. * All battle ships have a normal complement of fighters, those fighters do not count towards the fleets totals. * Once the Jedi and Sith orders have come together I will reveal the their fleet sizes. 6. We require 5 unique member players to gain a faction usergroup, 10 unique user players to gain a unique user group color. As such, only a recognized faction of 5 unique players can attain a faction fleet. 7. I don't want to stifle creativity either. If you have a non-canon storyline request, please put it an admin and we will discuss it. If you want a non-canon location, please provide an explanation of what it is and how it would impact the rest of the community. If approved, there is a special non-canon section for the approved planet. To ask for something that is non-canon to be approved, please do so in the UFRP encyclopedia application forums. 8. There is a definite timeline and a scale of REAL LIFE to ROLE PLAY. From this point forward, the year is 208 ABY. A week in RL is equal to 1 month of time RP. 9. Shipyards are not allowed to have defense fleets. Planets have no shields. PERIOD. 10. Sith'ari is a mythical title in the ancient Sith religion almost like a messiah. So there are no Sith'aris on this site. Also there was only 1 Grandmaster of the Jedi Order at a time, so no Grandmasters either. 11. The following format is widely accepted for RP actions. * Actions are enclosed in * which means if I were to enter a room and sit in the chair I might write *The woman enters the room and sits.* * To speak out loud you can just type it without any symbols around it or use " so I might write "Hi!" or just leave it as Hi! * To speak through the force, you enclose the text in <<>> So,you might type <> * To speak through the force so that no one but the person you're speaking to can understand, you enclose the text in <<>>such as <> * To send a message through comlinks or from ship to ship, you enclose the text in :::: such as ::R2 get us out of here now!:: * To send a message through a comlink or from ship to ship and have it be a private conversation (so that no one can hear it but the intended person) enclose the text in :::. Such as :Alpha bravo, come in Alpha Bravo. We're being attacked by the death star!:: * Private thoughts can be in enclosed in ~ or be put in italics. This method also works for whispering, such as; ~I've got a bad feeling about this,~*Leia whispers to Han.* OR This is crazy, *Leia thought to herself.* * Private thoughts and whispers are not to be "heard" by anyone near by nor acted on by anyone who it is not directed at. Category:UFRP Player Handbook